


Skinny Dipping

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Skinny Dipping, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: The summer heat is unusually hot, and Charlie suggests to Harry that they ought to try skinny dipping to cool down





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HP Drizzle fest :) Just a little slightly-smutty fic to celebrate my love of Charlie and Harry together ♥

The blue water of the lake glimmered in the sun, the gentle waves lapping at the shore. Birds sung sweet songs from the full, vibrant green trees, which offered blessed relief from the warm sun beating down. 

Harry sighed in relaxation, pressing his back more firmly against the tree trunk, rustling the blanket he was resting on. The summer was unusually hot, and as Harry was alone by the lake he'd chosen to shed his shirt so he only wore shorts and a large-brimmed sunhat. The other Weasleys and Hermione had gone to Diagon Alley for a spot of shopping, but Harry hadn't fancied dealing with the swarm of crowds in such warm weather. It had been over a year since the end of the war, but people still couldn't get enough of him. 

He closed his eyes and fanned himself with his hand. It would be all too easy to fall asleep, but he knew he'd just wake up with red patches of sunburnt skin which would provide ample opportunities for his friends to tease him.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a twig snap behind him. Harry sat forward so he could twist round to look, and smiled when he saw a familiar face. 

"Charlie! I thought you'd gone out with your family."

Charlie snorted. "Not likely, unless I've suddenly grown fond of my mother criticising my clothing choices. I hope you don't mind me joining you out here? I fancied a swim."

Harry shook his head. "Of course I don't mind. Go ahead."

After Fred's death, Charlie had transferred to the Welsh Dragon Reserve to be closer to his family, and Harry had gotten to know him better in that time. Charlie was smart and had a wicked sense of humour; as a result, Harry had developed quite the crush on him. 

He eagerly watched as Charlie tore off his t-shirt, revealing broad shoulders, and a bulky, muscled torso which was littered with burns and scars he'd received from dragons over the years. Adding in his thick beard, Charlie was all man, someone that many would refer to as a _beefcake_.Harry would give anything to run his hands over Charlie's muscles. 

Charlie's jeans went next, and his legs were just as deliciously thick and firm. His boxers clung to plump arse cheeks, and the extra surge of heat Harry felt was nothing to do with the sun. 

Harry should have known he was having too much luck, because the next thing Charlie did was to remove his boxers. Harry instantly averted his gaze, even though he wanted to have just a sneak peek, and his face flushed hotly. He was pleased he had his sunhat to hide. 

After a few moments Harry looked back up, expecting Charlie to be in his swimming trunks. What he found instead was Charlie still entirely nude, and facing Harry directly. He hastily looked away again, but not before he'd had time to get a good glimpse at Charlie's thick prick; he wasn't even hard, but Charlie still looked massive. 

"Alright there, Harry?" Charlie teased. 

"You're naked!" Harry cringed after he said it, pulling the brim of his hat further down his face. 

Charlie laughed. "Yes, I am. I'm going to go skinny dipping. Do you want to join me, Harry? You'll love it, trust me."

"I, uh, can't swim that well," Harry said. It wasn't a lie either, but he knew well enough that the lake wasn't that deep, and Charlie knew it too. 

"Your feet can touch the bottom most places unless you go right out into the middle." Charlie grinned. "Besides, I'll be more than happy to keep ahold of you if you'd like."

Charlie's smile was encouraging, but there was also something hungry in his gaze which had Harry desperate to see more of. Mustering all his courage, Harry stood and pulled his shorts and boxers off, and immediately felt tiny next to Charlie's tall and large physique. 

"Keep the hat on," Charlie said as Harry reached a hand towards the brim. "I like it; you look cute."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He flashed Charlie a grin of his own, strutting past him with mainly feigned-confidence to enter the lake. 

The water was surprisingly cold, and he yelped in shock. Charlie chuckled, and stepped so close behind Harry that he could feel the warmth coming from Charlie's chest. 

"Don't let a little cold put you off," Charlie murmured in Harry's ear. "It's quite liberating, I assure you." He lowered his hand to the small of Harry's back, right above his arse, and gave him a little shove forwards. 

Harry figured the cold wasn't going to hurt him, not when he'd not died from being naked in public, and took the plunge. He waded forwards, Charlie right behind him, until the water came up to his chest. Charlie was taller than Harry so the lake only went to his waist, and the sight of those broad shoulders and firm abs glittering with splashes of water in the sun was almost too much to take. He wanted to lick every drop of water off...he idly wondered what it would be like to give a blowjob underwater.

Before he could contemplate any further, Charlie dove under the surface, brushing against Harry and reappearing right next to him. His shaggy red hair was soaked, and drips of water slid down Charlie's face, giving his skin a glow. Harry bit his lip, swishing his hands through the water around him.

Skinny dipping wasn't so bad by itself, it turned out, but what Harry didn't like was the torture of being so close to Charlie when he was ten times more attractive than normal. His cock was growing hard, and he was thankful the lake was dark enough to hide his secret. 

"You seem nervous, Harry," Charlie said. "You shouldn't be afraid to ask for what you want, you know. Go ahead; tell me."

Harry breath hitched in his throat as he met Charlie's hungry gaze again, and he instinctively stepped closer to Charlie. Fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters was nothing compared to talking to his crush, Harry decided. 

"I, uh..."

"It's alright, baby," Charlie said, smiling. "I know what you want, but I want to hear you say it out loud."

Harry's knees turned to jelly at being called 'baby', and he knew then all he wanted was for Charlie to say nice things to him while he did _dirty_  things to him.

"You," Harry said. "I want you, Charlie!"

Charlie surged forwards, his large hands grasping Harry's waist to pull him close as he kissed him hard. Charlie tasted like lake water and Harry couldn't get enough of him, winding his hands in Charlie's wet hair as he kissed him back with just as much passion. 

One of Charlie's hands reached down to grope Harry's arse, squeezing it tightly as he pushed Harry closer into him. Harry moaned into the kiss as a fingertip circled his hole. 

"More, Charlie, please," he begged. 

Charlie chuckled. "I'll fuck you nice and proper in my bedroom later if you're up for it, but I can't wait until we get upstairs to make you come for me."

His other hand went towards Harry's hard prick, jerking it swiftly under the water. Harry dropped his head onto Charlie's shoulder, clutching his broad back as pleasure washed over him. It wasn't as intense as touch as Harry knew it could be out of water, but it felt just as good in its own way, slick and wet and hard. 

"I want to touch you," Harry said breathlessly. "Can I, Charlie?"

"You don't even have to ask, baby."

Harry eagerly reached below the water to touch Charlie's large erection; just the sheer size of it based on touch alone made Harry desperate to have it inside of him. 

They matched their rhythm, fucking one another's fists until they were both coming, shuddering from the pleasure of it. Charlie kissed Harry again, biting down and sucking on his lower lip so hard that Harry was sure his lips would bruise.

"Wow," Harry said as they broke apart. "That was...wow."

Charlie grinned. "I told you that you'd love skinny dipping. Now, my family aren't going to home for a little while longer, so fancy screaming my name for me in the bedroom?"

Harry matched his grin. "You bet!" 


End file.
